In recent years, professional quality documents have been easily made in general offices in accordance with the widespread use of document making devices such as DTP (Desk Top Publishing) and word processors, and other devices of high quality. Various parameters such as page layout of documents and, type or size of characters increasingly available if users having knowledge and experience spend sufficient time on making documents high quality, documents can be obtained.
For general users, however, as complicated operations must be mastered to handle advanced document processors, and further, as it is difficult for them to select the right values of the wide-ranged parameters to make documents of high quality which satisfy their needs, resultant documents may be of a lesser quality.
The function of reading contents of paper documents and outputting copies after processing them is included in many copying machines. Despite the fact the basic function of a copying machine is to output copies which are faithful to the original documents, copying machines including processing functions of documents as described in Japanese unexamined patent publication number Hei 2-223275 have been developed in accordance with the widespread use of digital copying machines.
The above described art, however, is not yet very useful, since it is necessary for users to indicate detail the portions to be processed and how to process them, and very complicated operations must be carried out to handle the devices. These complications increase the difficulty of making documents of high quality satisfying the intentions of the users. Particularly, the color operations involved in charts, wherein bars of a bar chart, sectors of a circular chart or broken lines of a broken line chart are individually colored, are very complicated, and further, if the users do not know much regarding color arrangement, it is very difficult to make outputted documents high quality.
Japanese unexamined patent publications number Hei 3-109874 and number Hei 3-122773 describe digital copying machines with which users who do not know much regarding color arrangement or document designing can realize coloring documents or improving appearance of documents. These publications show only the art wherein characters in color images are shown by complementary colors (described in Japanese unexamined patent publication number Hei 3-109874) and the art wherein a copying machine only distinguishes characters of handwriting documents from graphics in them and realizes arrangement functions such as arrangement of characters or straightening lines of graphics (described in Japanese unexamined patent publication number Hei 3-122773). These developments are not sufficient to reflect intentions of users or to output documents to which processing is applied to make them of high quality design.